sobre la rutina y las nubes
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Un análisis de por qué Kaiba debería funcionar tan bien pero funciona tan mal... SJ shounenai.


Notas preliminares: Finalmente un one shot después de mucho tiempo… es una tontería que surgió gracias a un amigo que me dio la palabra clave del día xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre le sorprendía cuando un comportamiento ilógico se hacía presente entre la gente que lo rodeaba, él siempre esperaba eficiencia, lógica y más que todo, cabeza fría para las cosas. Tal vez al único al que podría perdonarle una que otra falla era a Mokuba, después de todo era un niño, ya cuando creciera le enseñaría cómo ser un perfecto empresario.

Toda su vida como dueño de Kaiba Corp le había enseñado a que la puntualidad era esencial para triunfar, así que siempre cargaba dos relojes, más el de su celular y todos tenían alarmas que sonaban en lapsos de cinco minutos una hora antes de sus citas para evitar que se atrasara.

Era enemigo de la improvisación, una agenda que nunca dejaba le decía qué debía hacer y en qué momento debía hacerlo, sus momentos de descanso se encontraban también en la agenda, que mostraba a qué hora empezaban y terminaban y qué debía hacerse durante esos momentos.

Descansar era otro asunto que debía ser calculado y programado con mucho cuidado, una siesta era algo inconcebible, no quería que sus patrones de sueño se desestabilizaran, detenerse simplemente para comer un bocadillo, tomar un café o salir a tomar aire puro era un pensamiento tabú en su cerebro, el descanso y la diversión podían esperar hasta su jubilación.

Seto Kaiba tenía su vida perfectamente organizada, le gustaba así, inclusive los hechos inesperados desde que conoció a Yugi y compañía se encontraban dentro de su patrón (aprendió a dejar un margen en su agenda para cualquier hecho inesperado).

Pero había una sola cosa que esquivaba su orden natural de la realidad, no exactamente una cosa, si no una persona.

Jonouchi Katsuya.

Las situaciones con el cachorro siempre se salían de control, entre insultos y peleas, Seto pudo darse cuenta más de una vez que las alarmas de sus relojes y celular habían sonado más de dos veces, que había cumplido con el horario de su agenda con el tiempo apenas justo, que sus horas de cama sin sueño ahora se encontraban plagadas de cachorros de pelaje dorado.

Su margen para lo impredecible parecía haberse llenado con el nombre del cachorro, su mente parecía haberse olvidado de las estadísticas sólo para concentrarse en insultos cada vez más hirientes para luego también dejar esos a un lado (principalmente porque insultas a Jonouchi se había convertido en un reflejo natural), para concentrarse en imaginar un par de ojos color miel.

Seto Kaiba llego a la conclusión de que había perdido la cabeza. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que mientras perder la cabeza no interfiriese con su trabajo no habría problema, simplemente empezaría a ver a un psicoanalista.

Con su vida vuelta a la normalidad que el mismo introdujo a la fuerza y de forma violenta, el genio de Ciudad Domino caminaba hacia su empresa con paso seguro, el cielo estaba azul y unas esponjosas nubes blancas aparecían aquí y allá, Seto, desde luego no las vio, tenía un terrible humor debido a que su limusina había muerto después de andar… dos metros. Maldiciendo su suerte y dándose cuenta de que tenía solo una hora y media antes de que la reunión empezara (Kaiba acostumbraba a llegar varios minutos antes que los demás), decidió caminar (desconfiaba del los taxis más que nada en el mundo).

De pronto una cosa amarilla se estrelló contra su nariz, seguida de un cuerpo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su trasero.

Oh, la vergüenza…

Y solo un responsable que debía ser despellejado y desmembrado.

"¡¡Ahh!! Kaiba, lo siento, es que me distraje, iba caminando y mire hacia el cielo y de repente había un nube que parecía un gato y…"

"Por interesante que creas que eres, debo decirte, perro que… ¿un gato?"

Siempre se preguntó por qué su orden perfecto parecía huir despavorido ante la visión del rubio, ya fuese para insultarse o sentarse bajo un árbol a discutir lo poco probable de que una nube se pareciese a un gato, Jonouchi siempre probaba ser un ser indescifrable para Seto.

"¿Dónde demonios le ves forma de gato?"

"Deja de ser tan sicorrígido Kaiba, relájate un poco y ponle un poco de imaginación."

"Cachorro, me sorprende que conozcas la palabra sicorrígido"

"Cállate Kaiba."

De repente era como si fuese una persona normal, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol junto al rubio mirando hacia el cielo como un imbécil intentando verle formas a las nubes que obviamente no tenían…

…un momento.

"Creo que es un perro"

"¿¡Qué¿Estás loco? Es un gato."

"Es un perro"

"Es un gato"

"Partiendo del hecho de que yo soy el inteligente de la discusión, es un perro"

"Partiendo del hecho de que eres un idiota obsesivo, es un gato"

"Cállate."

"Cállate tú"

"Sigue siendo un perro…"

Fue en ese momento que el cachorro lanzó una exclamación y guardó silenció un momento.

"Tal vez desde tu ángulo…"

Y de repente tenía a una cosa rubia bajo su nariz y un cuerpo sobre el suyo.

"¿Qué crees que haces perro?"

"Miro si desde aquí parece un perro"

"¿Y?"

"… Es un gato"

Y de nuevo al principio, Kaiba recordó la reunión y vio su maletín en el suelo, una alarma sonaba débilmente desde las profundidades de éste, lo pensó un momento antes de tomar su celular y enviar un mensaje a su secretaria cancelando la reunión del día.

Desde Jounouchi había convertido ese mensaje en automático.

"Kaiba…"

Miró al rubio en sus piernas.

"¿Cómo demonios puedes creer que es un perro?"

En ese momento optó por la mejor opción.

"Simple, se parece a ti…"

Era invaluable ver los ojos del rubio abrirse para luego entrecerrarse en claro enojo.

"¡Deja de decir que y…!"

Ah… de nuevo silencio.

Solía sorprenderle otra cosa, la forma en la que sus labios encajaban con los del rubio era interesante, no era perfecto, no creía que si encajaran a la perfección podría sentirse así.

Era como si supieran qué parte acariciar para hacer estremecer a ambos.

Jonouchi Katsuya era una de las peores cosas que le pudieron pasar a Seto Kaiba como empresario.

Jonouchi Katsuya era la mejor cosa que le pudo pasar a Seto Kaiba como Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba."

De nuevo sus ojos bajaron hacia el rubio.

"Creo que es un conejo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminé… son las 2:15 am, me divertí escribiéndolo la verdad, es una situación que no me molestaría vivir personalmente, qué puedo decir, soy de naturaleza cursi.

Aprecio muchísimo los comentarios.


End file.
